


(not) Gonna teach him how to dance with you

by RubyEliz



Series: All the lives we could have lived [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: But Haru doesn't know that, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Jealous Nanase Haruka, Life/Reality prompt, M/M, Natsuya and Nao are disgustingly in love, One Shot, Rin is a bit of an idiot, RinHaruWeek2018, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEliz/pseuds/RubyEliz
Summary: Rin, in his immense wisdom (read: stupidity) decides to recruit Natsuya in his mission to work out how Haru feels about him.It goes about as well as you would guess...





	(not) Gonna teach him how to dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here is my second (and final. I only managed two) attempt at a submission for RinHaru week 2018. This is for the Day 4 Life theme and I picked the ‘Reality’ prompt along with the Fake dating AU prompt. I’m new at trying to use prompts and may be breaking the rules a little here as the fake dating isn’t actually between Rin and Haru (I’m not sure if thats a rule / a thing?) 
> 
> Based very roughly from around the end of S3, but not exactly canon compliant. Also potentially not compliant to Starting Days - gotta be honest I only watched it once a long time ago!
> 
> This has a little light angst in it (mostly for poor Haru) but is really just supposed to be a bit silly. 
> 
> Also just to note, while it is very much intended as a Haru/Rin story, the Natsuya/Nao relationship isn’t insignificant here and so if you are not a fan of that pairing you may wish to skip. <3

Haru watched as Natusuya threw his arm around Rin’s shoulders and the pair walked away from the national team training session chattering happily. Rin hadn’t even tried to wait for him.

Rin always waited for him.

That uncomfortable feeling in his stomach was back again and he tried to push it down.

Ikuya looked at him questioningly. “Haru? What’s up you look… down? I think?”

“Nothing.” Haru muttered and shoved his kit in his bag ready to head home and soak.

* * *

The first hint of it had been just before the all Japan invitational. Haru had tried to introduce Natsuya and Rin only to have Rin jab his finger toward the brunette and cry out.

“You! You still owe me dinner!”  
  
They had embraced like old friends and started talking nineteen to the dozen. Haru had frowned a little but pushed it to the back of his mind. There had been bigger fish to fry after all.

* * *

  
The next time, he and Rin had been getting coffee and Haru had casually asked how Rin and Natsuya knew each other.  
  
That had set Rin off waxing lyrical about Natsuya’s swimming, about how crazy it was he could eat _like that_ and drink _like that_ and still be _so fast._ About all the places he had visited. All the crazy adventures he’d been on. How half of Rin’s swim team in Sydney had wanted to fight him and the other half to… well something else beginning with an F.

Haru had listened, stomach sinking by the second, and finished his coffee extra fast.  
  
“Let’s swim. I want a race.” He’d declared pushing away from the table.  
  
Rin had looked up at Haru a little strangely then. But he’d agreed because of course he had.

He’d been uncharacteristically quiet the rest of the day though, and when Haru caught him tapping out a text later he’d snuck a look.  
  
He’d regretted it immediately. It had been to Natsuya.  
  
_“Got time to hang out?”_

* * *

  
Rin had had to have a beer before he felt courageous enough to outline the plan. Natsuya was already down three and Rin was wincing a little thinking of the cost.  
  
When he finally worked up the nerve to suggest what he had in mind Natsuya had slammed down his glass with a grin.  
  
“It’s genius! I love it! What could possibly go wrong.”  
  
Natsuya had then ordered another round before laying out his terms - Rin was to pay for all their ‘dates’, no kissing ( _You wish._ Rin had growled) and no telling his boyfriend what they were up to.

“He’s on placement at the moment so it’s actually pretty perfect timing. Did I tell you he’s going to be a doctor?”

Rin had rolled his eyes. “Only within the first five minutes of meeting me and every time we’ve ever spoken since. I’m actually surprised nobody on the team here knows about you two. You never shut up about him.”

Natsuya shrugged. “Things are different in Australia. And Nao’s a pretty private guy. I try and respect that, though if it were up to me we’d have matching face tattoos.” he grinned. “Besides, works out for you right? As long as Ikuya keeps his mouth shut your plan might actually go off.”

“And Nao? He won’t be upset if he finds out and you didn’t tell him first? I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Natsuya had just chuckled. “Nah, he’s put up with much crazier plans. Besides, it’s not that he’d mind exactly, he’d just be all boring and responsible about it and tell you to do something stupid like _talk to him_. He may be beautiful and like, crazy smart, but he knows nothing when it comes to romance.”  
  
“I can relate.” Rin had mumbled.  
  
“Ah yes, Nanase. Always such a serious little thing. I’m glad he’s found someone to brighten him up.”  
  
“So you’ll help me? I just… I need to know for sure how he feels. It’s driving me nuts and I’ve run out of other ways to try and get him to show if he likes me back.”

“I’ll help." Natsuya had confirmed with a grin. "Project ‘make Nanase Haruka jealous’ is a go!”

* * *

And so Rin and Natsuya had started spending more time together.

It didn’t take long for Haru to pick up that there was more to the sudden closeness than swapping hair care tips. And to be annoyed by it.

Haru had always known his old team captain was a bit of a flirt and that Rin was too, but watching the two of them together was like suddenly being trapped playing third wheel in a meet-cute from one of Rin’s precious rom coms. They were both disgustingly charming and that charm only seemed to multiply when given a willing target. Very quickly Haru decided if he saw one more wink or hair flip he might explode.

So he tried to ignore it, but it gnawed at him unpleasantly.

Despite their occasional clashes back when he’d been his senpai, Haru had always generally liked and respected Natsuya. He’d been pleased to have him on the national team, to get to swim with him again. Yet suddenly, Haru found himself irrationally irritated by his very existence, by his tumble of bronzed curls, those almost luminous amber eyes and his-oh-so winning smile. _Who told him he could touch Rin so often anyway? Weren’t they here to swim? And he wasn’t THAT funny, so did Rin really have to laugh quite so loud at everything he said? Or let him hang off him quite so much? They were supposed to be training not making eyes at each other. Did they have to be so damn obvious about it…_

His thoughts churned around him so much that even the water felt more turbulent that normal. In fact he found himself so much preoccupied he almost missed it when one-half of his troubles approached him.

“Hey Nanase, can I talk to you?” Natsuya had sidled up to him one day after training.

“Shouldn’t you be pestering Rin?”

“Ah yes, Rin” Natusya smiled, eyes glittering and looking unreasonably pleased with himself for some reason. “Thats what I wanted to talk about actually. I was thinking of taking him on a date.”

Haru felt his stomach drop out and worked hard to stifle the reaction. “So, why are you telling me?”

He congratulated himself on keeping his tone mostly neutral. Mostly.

“Well… you two are _friends_.” Haru didn’t appreciate nor fully understand Natsuya’s use of air-quotes. “If there’s any reason I shouldn’t you’d know right?”

“Like what?”

“Oh you know.” Natsuya tilted his head in an exaggeration of thoughtfulness. “Maybe Rin already likes someone else. Or maybe there’s someone here who likes Rin. I wouldn’t want to step on anyone's toes you know… bad for team morale.”

Haru's chest tightened almost unbearably. _Me._ He wanted to shout. _Me. I like Rin._

But that wouldn’t have been fair would it? Haru thought. Because wouldn’t it be selfish to lay a claim to Rin that he wasn’t certain would be welcomed or reciprocated? Sure, there had been moments, looks, _feelings._ But Rin had been gone a whole year. Had spent time with Natsuya in Sydney that Haru still knew next to nothing about.

_What if Rin wanted to be taken on a date by Natsuya?_

“Ask him yourself.” Haru slammed his locker shut and walked off.

* * *

He sat for a long time in the bath that afternoon thinking about Rin. Their relationship had never exactly been easy to define - friends, rivals, teammates… maybe more. His feelings were knotty and trying to untangle them exhausting, but Haru had thought that with time and age he had finally gained a better grip on where they stood. And on what his own heart wanted.

Sat in the rapidly cooling water he had to finally admit to himself that a part of him had always just assumed that at some point they’d naturally find their way together. Maybe not now - they each had big dreams to pursue and competing on the world stage demanded focus and sacrifices - but someday. That, with Rin’s return to Japan and the increasing time they spent together, he’d started to almost take it for granted that at some unspecified point in the future he and Rin would finally take that leap and stop with the ‘almosts’ and the ‘maybes’ and the ‘could have beens’ and just... _be_ _more._

Perhaps it was willfully ignorant, a little naive, but he’d never really confronted the idea that Rin might not actually wait for him, might fall in love in the inbetween. Forced to consider it now, Haru was almost taken back by how much it hurt.

It wasn’t that he was blind to the fact that other people found Rin attractive, wanted to spend time with him. But - and perhaps it was his own arrogance - it was just that when he and Rin were together what _other people_ did or didn’t do or think had never seemed to matter that much. 

Natsuya wasn’t just _other people_ though. He was bright and bold and even in the short time they’d trained together as the Japan national team had become a key fixture in their lives and in their group. If Haru thought about it dispassionately it made a certain sense really. Rin and Natsuya fit well together - both well travelled with exuberant personalities and both with just that little flash of arrogance to protect and mask the sensitivity underneath.

Maybe it was as much as he deserved, Haru thought. He’d waited too long. Assumed that even with time and distance Rin’s affection’s would keep pace with his own. Maybe he’d missed his chance. While he’d been in Tokyo waiting for Rin’s return Rin and Natsuya had evidently been wining-and-dining each other in Sydney.

And Rin deserved to be happy, even if if it wasn’t with him. Didn’t he? It wouldn’t be fair for Haru now to hold Rin to promises they’d never actually made. Words that had never been spoken but existed only within Haru’s hopes.

So maybe he would just have to step back. Allow Rin to follow his heart and do his level best to be happy for his friend.

 _Friends._ He thought glumly. _I guess that’s all we’ll be_.

* * *

“We’re geniuses. This is going so well” Natusya declared happily, stuffing another piece of overpriced shellfish into his mouth. 

“Are you sure?” Rin asked wincing, both at the progress of their plan and at the speed with which Natsuya could make food disappear. As far as he could tell so far all they had achieved was to make Haru ignore him, which was not the goal, and quite why they had to meet up at a fancy lobster place to discuss tactics was beyond him.  
  
“I’m certain. You should have seen his face when I told him I wanted to date you. Haruka will confess any day now I’m sure of it. We just need to step it up a little. You should woo me.”  
  
“I should what?”  
  
“You know. Send me gifts and things.”  
  
Rin’s eyebrow twitched. “You mean other than the mountain of seafood sitting in front of you? I am not buying you things Natsuya, nice try.”  
  
“Ok, ok how about just a love note? And make sure Haruka see’s it.”  
  
“A love note?” Rin frowned. “Um...Ok. I guess that I can do.”

Natsuya shoved more shellfish in, talking with his mouth full. “And make it a good one. I’m classy and hard to impress.”

“What you mean I actually have to write it? Tsk, can’t I just give you a shopping list in a nice envelope or something?” Rin protested.

“No!” Natsuya looked outraged. “What if someone saw? Just… think about you’re precious Nanase and write that.”

He paused suddenly curious. “I mean, what even made you first fall for Haruka? It can’t be his winning personality.”

Rin flushed. “He beat me swimming.”

“Ah, now _that_ does sound like Haruka…”

“And ever since then… I dunno. Nobody pushes me like he does. Or pisses me off or makes me want to do something ridiculous like kidnap him and take him to Sydney.”

Natsuya’s eyes widened at that but he let it glide. “But it’s… more than that too it's-- I like being around him. More than like it, I-- the way he sees things. The way he sees the world. It… I don’t know it does something to me. Makes me want to be better. Makes me want to turn the whole goddamn planet into one giant swimming pool if it would make him happy. He’s just... special. And I want to be with him. I don’t know how else to explain it.”

Natsuya leaned forward. “You really are screwed aren't you? I mean you should see your face right now dude.”

“ _Shutup!”_

“Hey, I’m not knocking it. I think it’s great you found someone you love. Not everyone is so lucky.”

“Wait! I never said L- _that word_.” Rin’s skintone began to blend with his hair.

“Yeah but your face did. You’re done for.” Natsuya pointed at himself. “Takes one to know one. So why all this time Rin? Why haven’t you done something about it.”

Rin arched a brow.

“I mean _other_ than talk your hot older teammate into fake-dating you.”

Rin groaned taking his head in his hands.

“I’ve tried ok? It’s just… Haru and I, it’s always been complicated. I was such an ass to him in High school-”

“Ah. The old, ‘pick on the person you fancy’” Natsuya interrupted wisely.

“Shut up -no! I didn’t mean to I just... Anyway. I thought having him back in my life was enough. Until it wasn’t. And by then I was due to be headed back to Australia and he was set to train here and … I mean it's not like I haven’t _tried_ to tell him. I have. A few times. It’s just the timing never seems right… plus his face is typically about as expressive as a wall and... If he doesn’t… if it’s just me… I don’t know if I could take that hit. I just need a sign… something to show I’m not crazy to think he might like me too.”

Natsuya was staring at him, face uncharacteristically soft and understanding. It made Rin uncomfortable so he quickly blurted: “What about you anyway? You and Nao. You met when you were in school too, right? How did you get him to confess that he liked you back?”

Natsuya’s expression only softened further. “Well er… you know how I told you about his surgery? It made me realise I’d been wasting all this time we might not have, so I asked him.”

“You just came out and asked him? And he told you. Just like that?” Rin was incredulous. 

Natsuya looked suddenly shifty. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well… er I mean he was on a lot of meds at the time. He was kind of out of it… so I knew he’d tell me the truth about pretty much anything I wanted to know.”

“NATSUYA! That’s… that’s despicable!”

It was the first time Rin had seen Natsuya looking anything close to riled up.

“ _Hey!_ You’re not the only one that gets a bit desperate you know? When he went into hospital I thought I might lose him. Even though they kept saying it was routine and that he needed it, I was terrified. The idea that something might happen to him... I was a mess, ok? and unlike _some_ people I _was_ ready to say ‘ _that word’._ And anyway it worked out right? Besides, I’m not sure you accusing me of underhand tactics is the nicest way to behave on our _fake date_.”

Rin sighed and sat back. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just as bad. I only hope Haru’s as forgiving if he finds out.”

“What do you mean finds out? Nao still thinks he was dreaming.”

Rin dropped his fork.

“NATS-”

“Kidding, kidding!” Natsuya held his hands up laughing. “You’re too easy. I’m enjoying this.”

He picked up another fat arm of crab.

“I wish you would a little less.” Rin grumbled.

* * *

If Haru was willing to step aside and let Rin be happy, that didn’t mean he was prepared to have it rubbed in his face. Seeing Rin trailing around after Natsuya like a love sick puppy left enough of an ache in his chest without him intentionally seeking to add to it. So he started to try to avoid both Rin and Natsuya outside of their training.

Not that it did him any good. Rin seemed determined to seek him out.

It was about a week after Natsuya had told him about his plans to date Rin and Haru had been sat on the grass outside the national team training facility eating lunch with Ikuya when Rin bounded over looking like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Hey Haru! Ikuya! Good session this morning right? The relay’s started to come together nicely.”

Haru ignored him and focused on his bento while Ikuya and Rin traded light small talk. Then Rin looked over at him, expression a little odd.

“Hey Haru, you doing ok? I haven’t seen you much the past few days. I was starting to think you were avoiding me?”

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be. I’ve just been busy.”

A strange look passed over Rin’s face, then he took a deep breath. “No reason, I just… was hoping we could hang or something. Oh hey that reminds me.” He turned to Ikuya “I’m glad I bumped into you actually - would you mind passing this to your brother for me?”

Rin handed over a envelope with a heart sticker on it. Ikuya took it eyes widening. Haru scowled.

Rin was giving him that strange, thoughtful look again. Then he shrugged and turned to go. “Anyway… catch you guys later.”

Haru watched Rin walk off, his stupid tiny cute ponytail bobbing.

Ikuya was turning Rin’s note over in his hands frowning. “Uh Haru… you wouldn’t happen to know why Rin is passing my brother love notes would you?”

“They’re dating.” Haru replied sullenly.

“Tsk, no they’re not.” Ikuya dismissed it out of hand. Haru stared at him.

“What do you mean? Natsuya told me he was going to ask Rin out. On a date. And Rin’s been all… excited lately … so Natsuya better be taking this seriously. I’ve heard about him you know… how he takes all those guys out and never calls or sees them again. If he does that to Rin I won’t let him get away with it.”

Ikuya stared wide-eyed for a moment at Haru’s outburst, at the fierce expression on his usually dispassionate face, but then he started to laugh. And laugh and laugh and laugh, clutching his sides like they were giving him a stitch.  
  
Haru felt a flare of annoyance. “Hey! I don’t know what’s so funny. Rin’s going to get his heart broken by some ... _lothario._ And I know he’s your brother but if I can stop it I will.”  
  
“ _Lothario!!!_ ...” Ikuya was gasping.  
  
When he finally composed himself he was wiping tears from his eyes.

“Look Haru, I have no idea what’s going on here but I can promise you it’s not what you think. My brother might flirt like it’s his job, sure, but trust me he is the furthest thing from a lothario there is. His whole life he’s had exactly one relationship. In fact he was probably the most disgustingly soppy sap I’d ever met until you introduced me to Rin. So frankly I’m not getting involved in whatever this thing is, but it sounds to me like you guys need to just talk.”  
  
Haru frowned. Hearing Natsuya was a secret romantic should have made him feel better about him dating Rin, but instead he felt infinitely worse.

* * *

It was a Friday night and Haru was trying - unsuccessfully - to drown his sorrows in the bath when he heard an insistent knocking on his door. He considered just ignoring it, but it didn’t go away and he found himself strangely hopeful that he might know who was responsible.

His suspicions were proven correct when he opened the door and found Rin stood looking like he’d just fallen off the cover of a magazine, clad in his favorite biker jacket, indecently tight jeans and his hair slicked away from his face in a way that made Haru’s heart switch to double time.

He knew he’d never pull off indifference, so he tried to cover up his excitement with annoyance.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m on my way to meet Natsuya and I just… I thought I’d drop by. Can I come in?”

Haru’s heart dropped to his shoes. _So that’s who he dressed up for._ He made to close the door.

“I’m busy Rin. Come back later.”

“Hey!” Rin jammed his foot in the door. “That’s not very nice! I need to talk to you.”

Haru sighed and relented. Rin pushed the door open a little wider but stayed on the threshold.

“Talk to me about what?”

“I Uh…” Rin fumbled. Then looked down at himself suddenly and back at Haru.

“How do I look?”

“What?”

“How do I look Haru? Do you think I’m handsome?”

 _Beautiful._ The word popped into Haru’s head unbidden and he felt his cheeks heat. Rin seemed to be studying his reaction intently so he tried to hide his fluster behind a scowl. “Why are you asking me?”

Rin sighed. “Because I care what you think dummy. I want to know.”

Haru struggled to get the words out. “You look good Rin. You always look good. You know that.”

Something flickered over Rin’s face, a hint of colour rising over his cheekbones.

“You really think so?”

Haru gave a single, short nod.

Rin raked a hand through his hair and shifted awkwardly.

“So um… I’m supposed to go and meet Natsuya at this bar he likes. The fishtank or fishbowl or something. Unless...”

“Unless what?”

“I don't know. I mean, do you think I should go?”

“Why are you…”

Rin’s eyes were bright, urgent and boring into him. Haru gripped the door frame for support.

“I already told you. I care what you think. I care a lot. So I’m _asking you._ Haru. Should I go on a date with Natsuya?”

Haru felt his heart pound in his ears. _No. No. Take me instead. Date me._

But he thought of the note, Natsuya’s name in Rin’s neatest handwriting on the front. Of Rin’s laugh when Natsuya said something silly, of Rin’s smile when Natsuya tugged on his hair or threw an arm around his shoulders.

He reached to close the door.

“I really am busy. Have a good time tonight Rin.”

* * *

The bar was crowded but Natsuya had somehow managed to bag them prime positions... right in front of the beer cabinet.

“I don’t think it’s working.” Rin sighed. “Maybe we should stop this.”  
  
“Don’t be silly! Did you see his face when I put my arm around you today? Just like when he was a kid — all ice and stubbornness on top but underneath… I promise it’s working.”  
  
“You’re just saying that for the free food and drinks.” Rin grumbled. “Besides it doesn’t feel good. Lying. I thought it might be worth it. A little white lie just to know but it just feels… gross. And wrong.”

Natsuya took a sip and half his current beer disappeared just like that.

“I’m going to glide past the gross comment. You should count yourself lucky. Lots of people would be thrilled for the chance to take me out. So how about this - one more date and I’ll make sure Haruka sees this time, and if he doesn’t do something then we can stop and you can just owe me dinner.”

“Wh- How would I still owe you a dinner?”

“Because… if it doesn’t work you’re not going to want me to tell Haruka what you were trying to do will you?” Natsuya grinned.  
  
“You dirty blackmailer!!!” Rin cried, then pushed his hair from his eyes. “Urgh fine. But not that lobster place again. How you can still float I have no idea.”  
  
Natusya patted his abs looking pleased with himself. “Naturally fast metabolism. Takes work to keep the weight on or I get too ripped. Nao likes me like this.”  
  
“I hate you.” Rin monotoned.

“Quick, feel my bicep!” Natsuya exclaimed suddenly.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? I ha…”

“Shut up and just do it. Haruka’s here.”

“What!?”

“Don’t look, but he’s at your 5 o’clock. He just walked in. I told you - its working!”

“Oh god. Oh god. What now?” Rin was starting to panic.

Natsuya just smiled. “Now you buy me another drink and we put on a show.” 

* * *

Haru tried to slip in unnoticed and stationed himself in the corner of the dark room against a wall. He hated himself for coming. Knew it was a terrible idea…. And yet… somehow staying at home with his brain imagining all the worst scenarios had been harder. Perhaps if he saw it for himself he could accept it. Perhaps even despite all the years between them he might have a chance at moving on.

Rin was at the bar laughing at something Natsuya had said, and Natsuya lifted his hand to run through Rin’s hair, a move Haru had pictured doing himself so many times but had somehow never managed to work up the courage.

He wanted to stop looking, to stop seeing, but he couldn’t turn away. So Haru watched, feeling more and more despondent by the second.

And he hated his old senpai then. Hated his confidence. Hated that he had gone out and claimed what Haru couldn’t. Hated the way Rin was smiling at him.  
  
“He’s trying to make you jealous.” A voice came. He turned to find Nao Serizawa stood calmly beside him, an amused smile playing on his lips.  
  
“Nao?” Then, “wait...He’s _what_ ?”  
  
“Rin. It was probably Natsuya’s idea. Or at least he’s encouraging it. Rin’s not a bad actor but Natsuya can’t stop looking over to see if it’s working. Watch, you’ll see.”  
  
Haru shifted his eyes from the redhead to the brunette. And sure enough between laughs and flirty looks, Natsuya couldn’t help stealing little excited glances in their direction.  
  
“Oh… they’re… they’re _pretending?_ ” Haru felt his head start to spin. It didn’t make any sense. If this wasn’t real did that mean it was for his benefit? Which would mean Rin ...  
  
Nao sighed. “Yeah, sorry about Nat. His heart’s always in the right place but my boyfriend is, frankly, a bit of an idiot sometimes. And he treats flirting like a competitive sport so once you factor in the presumably free drinks you can see how this appealed to him.”  
  
Nao didn’t sound annoyed in the slightest. If anything the words came thick with affection.  
  
“Boyfriend?”  
  
“Hmmm. Over seven years now. In fact, ever since just before he stopped training you to head to America.”

“You… and Natsuya?” Haru had to take a moment to get his head round it. He cast his mind back to middle school. He remembered them, like day and night but somehow inseparable. Remembered how devastated Natsuya had been when Nao had needed his surgery. The look on his face when he spoke about him. “All this time…”  
  
Nao nodded.

“And Rin ... he was the one who had left. It’s been a long time for you as well, right?”  
  
Haru frowned, a little uncomfortable. “Rin’s my friend. He likes flirting too.”  
  
“But you like him?”  
  
Haru looked at Nao, his face as kind and open and understanding as ever. He felt a strange acceptance wash over him.

“Yes.” He admitted quietly. The first time he had said the words out loud. “I like him.”

“But because he flirts you worry sometimes he might not mean it? That it might not be for real?”

Haru nodded.  
  
“Well look, as stupid a plan as it was, I think he’s gone to all this effort for a reason. And I’m not sure he’d be putting up with spotting my boyfriend’s bar tab if he wasn’t hoping it might work.” Then, almost proudly, “Natsuya can drink anyone under the table.”  
  
“Maybe it’s just because Rin’s an idiot. I don’t even know why I like him.” Haru grumbled.

Nao chucked. “I can relate. Now, I’m going to go and collect my drunken fool - promise me you’ll talk to yours? Nat would say I’m lacking in romantic sensibilities telling you this, but it seems like you and Rin really just need to have a conversation. Preferably one where _both of you_ are lucid.”

Haru sighed his agreement then watched from across the room as Natsuya’s face split into an adoring grin with Nao’s approach, somehow brighter and simpler than all the attentions he’d been lavishing on Rin.

_So it’s true._

Rin’s face meanwhile turned crimson, shifting to almost purple when Nao nodded in Haru’s direction. Rin looked over and caught his eye before crumpling forward to press his head against the bar.

Haru watched as Natsuya patted his back sympathetically before Rin seemed to rally and, squaring his shoulders, stood to walk over to Haru. 

* * *

Nao slid gracefully into the chair Rin had just vacated. Nastuya was smilling a little sheepishly at him, but unable to hide his excitement at Nao getting back earlier than planned. 

“So, tell me now.” Nao asked, tone light and a little teasing “How many times did you make him buy you dinner?”  
  
“A couple?”  
  
“Natsuya!”  
  
“What? You were away and I hate being home without you. Besides, I was helping him! The poor guy is hopeless and he’s been in love with Haruka forever but for some reason he’s oblivious to the obvious fact Haruka likes him too. I was playing cupid!”

Nao threw a glance to where Rin was trailing miserably after Haru as they headed outside.

“A very well fed cupid I would imagine.” Then wryly. “I suppose it’s no use me mentioning the ethics of it all again is it?”

“Its hungry work!” Natsuya protested. “And I am always totally ethical. I only ever give my word when I mean it and I’m 100% truthful. It’s not my fault some guys don't ask the right questions. Besides, are you suggesting my company and conversation alone isn’t worth a few drinks?”

Nao stole a sip of Natsuya’s beer and laughed. “On the contrary! You know I’d buy a whole brewery just to spend time with you.”

Natsuya grinned back at him. “Well now you’re only offering that because you know you don’t need to. In fact I’d never touch a drop again if that’s what it took to be with you.”

Nao pressed a hand to his heart. “A bold claim.” Then thoughtfully. “You know, that Rin is an especially pretty one. Perhaps I do need to up my game.”

Nao was smiling though, not a trace of concern.

“Ah don’t tease. You know it’s only ever been you.” Natsuya rested his cheek against his palm, gazing at Nao. “And I’ve missed you. I’m so happy you’re here. How did you know where to find me?”

Nao’s lips twitched. “Natsuya it’s a Friday and this is your favorite bar. Where else was I going to come?”

Natusya grinned harder. “Well since you’re here let me buy you a drink. Anything you like. Anything at all. We’re celebrating.”

Nao looked mock surprised. “Oh, you’re buying are you?”

“For you? Always.”

Nao reached up to twirl a curl of Natsuya’s hair thoughtfully in his fingers. “You know, when we get married you’re going to have to stop tricking pretty boys out of their money.”  
  
Natsuya beamed at him. “Does this mean you’re finally saying yes?”  
  
Nao shook his head, then stole a quick kiss to soften the blow. “Soon. Soon my love. I just couldn’t stand to tie you down before you’re ready. You’ve got plenty of adventures left in you. And I can wait. I’ll be here as long as you need.”  
  
Natsuya leaned in toward him a little, almost unconsciously. “But I’m ready. I’ve always been ready if it was for you.”  
  
“Sure you don’t at least need me to buy you dinner first?” Eyes warm with affection.

“No. In fact forget the drink too. I want you to take me home. We’ll pick up stuff on the way and I’ll cook. I’ve been practicing.” Natsuya suddenly decisive, pushing away from the bar.  
  
“You mean you don’t want to stay and watch the fallout of the master plan?”  
  
Natsuya wrapped an arm lovingly round Nao’s waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Nah. They’ve got this. Just needed a nudge.”  
  
Nao laughed softly and leaned into him. “Technically I think this counts as a shove. Now come on home with me my evil genius. I’ve missed you too.”

* * *

  
“Haru… Haru please I can explain.”

Haru wheeled round to face Rin. “What? That all this time you’ve been intentionally trying to make me feel jealous? To trick me into believing you were falling for someone el--” Haru stopped himself, flushed with anger and embarrassment. “That you were falling for someone. That was kind of a shitty thing to do Rin.”

Rin looked stricken.  
  
“I know. I know Haru and I’m sorry I just … I like you ok? For a long time. For forever really and when I first talked to you about Natsuya your face did this.... _thing_. And I’d never seen you like that before. It felt like a sign you might really like me back so I thought if I just pretended for a little while that it could be something more that you might…”

“What? Feel bad? Well congratulations it worked. I felt awful. For weeks now.”

“No! Haru I didn’t want you to feel _bad_ I just wanted to know you felt _something_. For me ….Look I know it was dumb and I mean I know Natsuya’s like in love and all already ... but… I’m kind of in love too here. With you and - _oh god_ Natsuya is gonna be so smug I used that word. But it’s true. I don’t just _like_ you ok I’m in love with you Haru, and it’s kind of terrifying not knowing if you could ever feel the same. I was running out of ideas OK. I’ve tried everything else.”  
  
The hurt on Haru’s face wiped blank in surprise. “You Lo-. Wait! - _what are you talking about?_ You haven’t tried anything else?”  
  
Rin’s eyebrow spasmed, a reaction imperfectly suppressed.  
  
“What. Do. You. Mean. Haru.” He gritted out, attempting to stay calm. “I’ve been confessing to you for years!!! Australia! That time at the beach. That night before my leaving party. Jesus even at your training camp. You just keep standing there and not giving me any real answer..”

Haru’s eyes had blown wide as he tried to take the information in. “You… you thought you were confessing? All this time?”

Rin looked away. “What did you _think_ I was saying Haru. I don’t just go around telling everyone how much I care about them. How much I admire them and want them in my future. Just you. Only you. So yeah, I tried to make you a little bit jealous because at least that meant there was a chance you felt something for me too.”

Silence fell between them.

Haru wouldn’t meet his eyes, looking away face still tight and chest rising and falling as if he’d been running

“God I’ve fucked this up haven’t I? I should have known not to trust Natsuya.” Rin said weakly, passing a hand over his face and feeling faintly sick. “Haru I’m really sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Haru needed a moment. Overwhelmed as he so often was by Rin. Torn between anger and frustration and a strange almost woozy rush of pure joy from the revelation that Rin hadn’t been stolen away from him after all. That Rin wanted him.

 _Loved him_ even.

But then Rin had always been a source contradiction in his life. The person he most wanted to beat, but always wanted to see win. The one who could make him feel most uncomfortable in his own body - skin tight and hot like he wanted to jump out of it - and yet most like himself. The one person whose touch was too much and yet never close to being enough.

So he forced himself to turn back.

“I didn’t know Natsuya was in love.” Haru spoke quietly. “I thought you... I thought you wanted him more than you wanted me.”

“Haru I’m sorry I … wait.” Rin froze, suddenly wide eyed and staring. “Haru, wait. Before - you said it worked. _What do you mean it worked?_ ”

Haru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I wanted you to be happy Rin. I tried to tell myself I was just worried he would hurt you and that you deserve someone who loves you better but…” He took an uneven breath. “I don’t want it to be someone else either. I want you to be happy. But I would prefer if it was with me.” He finished quietly.

Rin opened and closed his mouth soundlessly a few times before choking out.

“Haru… do you mean… are you saying…I mean if you’re saying what I think you’re saying I need you to say it again. I mean all this time...I… am I hearing this right?...I”

Rin was waffling. He barely dared to hope.

Haru sighed a little and fixed him with a challenging glare. With a quick stride he closed the gap between them, grabbing Rin by his jacket lapels and pulling him close, noses almost touching.

“Rin stop. Stop talking. I need a second.”

“Ok” Rin clammed up, nodding fractionally. His voice came out meek and a little hoarse, his gaze repeatedly slipping to Haru’s all too close mouth.

Haru took a few breaths, finding that despite being the source of his disquiet being this close to Rin, holding on to him like this, was also strangely calming, centering.

“I’m saying Rin,” he started slowly. “That since you’ve been doing all this training, are you ready to put it to some use?”  
  
Rin blinked “You… what?”  
  
“I’m saying I want you to take _me_ on a date. A real one. Just you and me.”  
  
“Me and you. Go on a date. For real?” Rin repeated, voice a little faint, a little overwhelmed. “You want that?”  
  
“Of course I do Rin. I’m saying I’m in love too. With you.”

Then slowly, purposefully, Haru tilted his head and pressed forward, eyes fluttering shut.

Rin’s pupils had blown wide in shock and he squeaked out a small, undignified _‘oh’_ as he belatedly realised what Haru was going to do.

He just managed to squeeze his eyes shut in time, holding still but quivering under the gentle pressure of Haru’s mouth against his own.

Haru hummed a little into the contact. A tiny satisfied sound that sent heat surging through Rin’s body. _Haru was kissing him. Nanase Haruka had actually kissed him._

When Haru finally pulled away, Rin almost toppled forward as he followed the warmth of his lips.

 _“Wow. Haru”_ he breathed, slow to open his eyes, a soft, dopey look on his face.

Haru couldn’t hold back his own small, happy smile.

“No more confessing Rin.” he whispered, reaching up to brush his hand through Rin’s hair the way he’d always wanted.

“Ok Haru”

Haru pressed close again, nuzzling into Rin’s hair, heart beating fast and happy.

“And… please no more buying other boys beer ok? I don’t think I like it?”

Rin laughed a little a that, and Haru could have sworn he sensed the tears before the first one fell, Rin trembling in his arms. 

“Only you Haru. It's only ever been you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any thoughts of a better title for this I would be so open to them. I don't really like the one I went with but ran out of time to think of something else!


End file.
